


Мозаика из времени

by KimKanejae



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Сяо Чжань беззаботно путешествовал во времени, коллекционируя воспоминания, словно мозаику. А потом с ним случился Ван Ибо.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 27





	Мозаика из времени

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF K-Pop 2020

Путешествие во времени было для Сяо Чжаня таким же жизненно необходимым занятием, как и дыхание. Нет, конечно, он не умрёт, если вдруг перестанет прыгать из прошлого в будущее, не забыв забежать по пути в настоящее, а потом снова в прошлое. И так по кругу. Просто без этого ему было скучно.

В конце концов, для чего ещё ему была нужна магия, как не для этого? Он считал, что если он родился с такими способностями, то грех их не использовать. И если в детстве он не рисковал путешествовать дальше, чем на несколько месяцев вперёд или назад (а самым любимым было подсмотреть в завтрашнем дне школьные тесты), то в подростковом возрасте он прыгал уже года на три-четыре в будущее.

Он всегда гадал, каким же стал мир и что изменилось. Но каждый раз он слишком надеялся на научно-технический прогресс и общественную эволюцию и в итоге всегда огорчался — не менялось ничего.

Это потом уже, когда ему исполнилось двадцать два года, он стал увереннее в своих силах, перестал бояться сделать что-то не то не в своём времени и оказывался на расстоянии в десятилетия от собственного дома. А потом он начал путешествовать с такой частотой, что спустя шесть лет периодически забывал, какое время — _его._

Ему до безумной улыбки и покалывающих пальцев нравилось создавать по крупицам и осколкам целый ворох воспоминаний: о металлической кружке в старом доме в какой-то глуши, об охотившейся кошке в поле возле деревни, о лавке со сладостями на празднике в самом центре воздушного города, о коротком разговоре с андроидом на улице, о высоких горах над бескрайним океаном и пьянящем запахе безлюдного леса.

О подростке, встречу с которым он не забудет, наверное, никогда.

Вернувшись в своё время после прогулки по величественным садам замка конца восемнадцатого века, название которого он даже выговорить не мог, Сяо Чжань понял, что до ужаса соскучился по ароматным булочкам в одной пекарне, которую закрыли пять лет назад. И сразу с порога отправился прямиком в неё, решив, что лучше прийти с запасом в год. Он не очень хорошо помнил, когда именно уволился тот пекарь, который делал его любимые круассаны.

Он шёл по узкой улочке, с тоской глядя вокруг: вот магазинчик, в котором он всегда брал кисти, но его совсем скоро закроют. Вот здесь ещё сдавалось помещение в аренду, но через полгода откроется отвратительный бар с таким же отвратительным алкоголем — Сяо Чжань проверял. А вот остановка, на которой однажды Сяо Чжань прождал девушку под ужасным ливнем — он был тогда ужасно злой, расстроенный и насквозь промокший, но тогда одного поцелуя в щёку и тихого «прости» хватило, чтобы он улыбнулся. Что стало с девушкой сейчас — он не знал, они расстались через несколько месяцев и разбежались, как в море корабли.

В конце концов, кто захочет встречаться с магом, для которого прыжки во времени стояли чуть ли не на самом первом месте в жизни.

Махнув головой из стороны в сторону, Сяо Чжань отогнал грустные мысли и сосредоточился на том, что сейчас он дойдёт до пекарни и съест самые вкусные булочки, а потом можно будет отправиться в какой-нибудь 2286 год — посмотреть на закат с высоты летающего города. Или в 2198, в котором, насколько он помнил, чемпионат мира по голографическому футболу должен пройти в Китае.

Однако какой-то паренёк испортил ему все мечты и планы.

Сяо Чжань только начал переходить дорогу к пекарне, как в него врезались на скейтборде. Он еле успел выставить руку и поймать парня, чтобы тот не ушибся, но в итоге сам еле устоял на ногах. Он уже хотел было сказать, чтобы тот был осторожнее и спросить, куда тот так спешил, но заметил заворачивающую из-за угла очень громкую компанию подростков на велосипедах, и всё понял сам.

— Пять человек на одного — нечестно, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань, коснулся своего кольца, и через мгновение от той группы подростков на улице не осталось и следа. — Так-то лучше. И без всяких драк.

На него смотрели со смесью недоверия, восхищения и — самую малость, — страха.

— Простите, а куда они…

— О, не переживай, — Сяо Чжань покачал головой. — Я всего лишь перенёс нас на десять минут вперёд — они поехали искать тебя дальше по дороге. Не хочешь круасанов?

С минуту между ними стояла тишина, разбавляемая лишь шумом машин да отголосками разговоров прохожих.

— Круасанов? — переспросили его, и тогда он кивнул в сторону пекарни. А потом раздалось приглушённое «мгм», и Сяо Чжань воспринял это как согласие.

Парня звали Ван Ибо, он увлекался катанием на скейтборде, в будущем очень хотел бы сдать на права и ездить на мотоцикле, а ещё он учился танцам. И тут Сяо Чжань, оглянув его с ног до головы (насколько это было возможно сделать сидя за столом, уплетая выпечку), с ужасом представил, как Ибо танцевал. А потом, когда они вышли, и Ибо встал на скейт, тут же начав показывать примитивные, но для простого человека очень крутые трюки, Сяо Чжань завис.

 _С его-то данными, всё, что хоть немного требовало физической подготовки — в его исполнении выглядело как что-то очень непристойное,_ пронеслось в голове у Сяо Чжаня, _и это в его-то шестнадцать лет!_

А уж о том, как это могло бы выглядеть лет через пять, Сяо Чжань старался вообще не думать.

— Чжань-гэ, — вдруг раздался тихий голос Ибо. — Расскажешь про свою магию?

И когда Сяо Чжань уже успел согласиться с тем, чтобы Ибо так его называл?

— Вообще-то, это против правил, — Сяо Чжань бросил на него быстрый взгляд, в котором, как он надеялся, можно было прочитать отчётливое «я сохраню это в тайне и унесу с собой в могилу, даже не пытайся меня об этом расспрашивать», но если с виду особо и не скажешь, что Ибо очень упрямый и целеустремлённый молодой человек, то, своими последующими фразами он явно собирался это доказать.

— Ну расскажи, Чжань-гэ, расскажи! — не унимался он, несильно отталкиваясь от земли на доске.

— Я не хочу потом писать объяснительную, почему простой смертный знает о тонкостях магии, — никаких объяснительных, конечно же, не было и в помине, но нужно же было как-то заставить Ибо поверить в то, что это всё не просто развлечение. 

Хотя для Сяо Чжаня его магия как раз таки именно этим и являлась.

— Я не думаю, что перенос другого человека во времени, хоть и всего на десять минут — не нарушает эти твои правила, Чжань-гэ, — Ибо казался сейчас таким самодовольным ребёнком, что для завершения образа ему не хватало разве что только язык показать.

Сяо Чжань сдался.

И рассказал про то, кто он, чем занимался в жизни, как пользовался магией и, в конце концов, проболтался о том, в каком времени и месте жил.

— Так значит, в моём временном промежутке тебе сейчас 22? — Ван Ибо словно загорелся какой-то абсолютно сумасшедшей идеей — так блестели его глаза. — Это я могу придти к тебе и познакомиться с тобой двадцати двух летним?

_Чёрт._

— Нет, не можешь, — тон Сяо Чжаня тут же стал серьёзным. И, наблюдая за тем, как потускнел взгляд Ибо, тут же пояснил: — Пойми, дело не в том, что ты ещё ребёнок или что я этого не хочу. Просто ты не можешь прийти ко мне в своём времени и подружиться со мной — ты разрушишь весь временной поток.

— Почему? — только и спросил Ибо, старательно удерживая безразличное выражение лица. Получалось у него из рук вон плохо.

— Сам подумай: вот как я в свои двадцать восемь увижу тебя впервые в жизни, если ты после сегодняшней встречи пойдём ко мне двадцати двух летнему? Это же парадокс, а путешествие во времени не любит парадоксы. Очень.

— Хорошо, — вдруг кивнул Ибо, и тон, которым он это произнёс, заставил тело Сяо Чжаня покрыться мурашками. Он словно сделался взрослее на несколько лет за пару мгновений, и это, если честно, немного пугало.

— Хорошо? — повторил за ним Сяо Чжань, глядя на него с непониманием.

— Раз нельзя подружиться с Чжань-гэ сейчас, я сделаю это через шесть лет, — и улыбнулся лишь краем губ.

***

Для Сяо Чжаня с того момента прошло всего две недели. Две недели он загонял себя на несколько сотен лет назад в прошлое, оттуда же прыгал на четыреста лет вперёд, но сколько бы он ни пытался забить голову новыми — как всегда яркими и живыми — моментами, у него не получалось перестать думать о том парне. В голове словно неоновой краской было написано «Ван Ибо» поверх каждого снимка-воспоминания, словно он перекрыл собой всё в жизни Сяо Чжаня и ярко светил в лицо одним своим именем.

Один единственный человек — подросток — сумел заставить Сяо Чжаня задуматься над тем, что прыжки во времени — это, конечно, очень круто и до безумия интересно, но человек рядом мог оказаться куда важнее того же самого кислорода.

И эти мысли до чёртиков пугали Сяо Чжаня. Потому что он взрослый и ответственный, с головой на плечах и опытом в отношениях. И у него бывало всякое, но ещё ни разу — вот так вот с одной встречи и по макушку. В подростка.

 _Господи, ему же сейчас двадцать два, в какой пиздец он вырос за это время?_ молнией пронеслось в мыслях, и Сяо Чжаню резко захотелось смеяться над самим собой.

И сразу же перехотелось — через дорогу прямо напротив того места, где он сидел на веранде у кофейни, стоял никто иной, как Ван Ибо. Не узнать его он не мог: хоть Ибо и повзрослел, стал ещё красивее, чем был шесть лет назад, но взгляд остался прежним.

Взгляд, которым смотрели прямо на Сяо Чжаня, вызывая табун мурашек и забирая остатки кислорода в лёгких.

Через десять секунд светофор должен загореться зелёным, а у Сяо Чжаня билось в груди дикое и абсолютно идиотское желание перенестись на десять минут назад и свалить в какой-нибудь каменный век, так, чтобы Ибо даже не заметил его, потому что…

Потому что он как подросток нервничал.

— Чжань-гэ, наконец-то я тебя нашёл, — голос у Ибо стал ниже, но из-за этого создавалось впечатление, что он проникал глубоко под кожу, продолжая что-то говорить и дразнить нервные окончания.

— Ты правда меня искал? — удивился Сяо Чжань, и только потом понял, какую чушь спросил. Помнил ведь прекрасно тот тон, с которым Ибо обещал ждать его шесть лет, тот взгляд, с которым он на него тогда смотрел, и улыбку, которая, казалось, говорила куда больше всех слов.

— Чжань-гэ, я не мог перестать думать о нашей встрече и о тебе все эти шесть лет, как ты думаешь, правда ли я тебя искал? — он стал таким взрослым, подумал Сяо Чжань.

— Мне стыдно за это, если честно, потому что у меня прошло всего две недели, и я…

— Мне теперь двадцать два, — зачем-то произнёс Ибо, и Сяо Чжань долго пытался понять, зачем тот озвучивал совершенно очевидные вещи.

— Бо-ди, — мягко позвал Сяо Чжань, и покачал головой от сложившейся ситуации, совершенно по-глупому улыбаясь. Он притянул к себе Ибо, чтобы в следующий момент крепко обнять, вжаться носом в линию роста волос у виска и тихо прошептать: — Извини, что заставил так долго ждать.


End file.
